Lurbuk
|Base ID = }} Lurbuk is an Orsimer bard and can be found in Moorside Inn, in the city of Morthal. Background A graduate of the prestigious Bards College in Solitude, Lurbuk has quite the reputation in Skyrim: he is widely acknowledged as the absolute worst bard in all of Tamriel. The innkeeper is also not a fan of Lurbuk, but allows him to continue playing because "business is so slow." His daily schedule involves playing at the inn during the day and periodically taking breaks. He also sleeps at the inn. Interactions Contract: Kill Lurbuk It seems that due to his terrible reputation as a bard, several parties have requested for him to be assassinated. In fact, Nazir claims that Astrid had to hold a lottery to determine whose request would be honored. Laid to Rest If Lurbuk has not been killed, he'll be one of the men assigned by the Jarl to assist in killing the master vampire. Dialogue Contract: Kill Lurbuk "Is the line for my next performance starting already? Come on, don't be shy. Plenty of room for everyone." :Someone hired the Dark Brotherhood to kill you, Lurbuk. "Ha! Oh, that's a good one, friend. Killing Lurbuk... I mean, can you even imagine something so ludicrous? Depriving the world of my unique talents?" :Sing me a song, bard. A song of fear, and death! "Hmm... All right... How about this? Shadows creep, and... and phantoms leap! A man got... he got scared. And the demons dared! To um... visit upon him all which they feared! Brilliant, I know. It's a gift." :(Remain Silent) "What's the matter, friend? Khajiit got your tongue? Maybe you need a little ditty to loosen your gob, hmm? There once was a stranger, with eyes full of danger, he spoke not a word, but his meaning was heard... Sing on, sweet Lurbuk, sing on!" Conversations Jonna Lurbuk: "Jonna, do you think that the townspeople are warming to my serenades?" Jonna: "No. They ain't. And they aren't gonna. If you weren't paying for your room, I'd have thrown you out a long time ago." Lurbuk: "Yes. But they'll come around. You'll see." Jonna: "Oh. I wouldn't be surprised if they came 'round. And you're never seen or heard from again." Lurbuk: "I'm thinking about composing a song about you, Jonna. Would you prefer I proclaim your beauty, your strength, your..." Jonna: "Nah. Just...don't. Leave me outta it." Lurbuk: "No interest in being immortalized in song? Remembered and praised for all eternity?" Jonna: "No. I mean it." Lurbuk: "When I'm known throughout Tamriel, you'll regret this decision." Laid to Rest Lami: "Um...this place looks dangerous." Jorgen: "And it looks creepy, too." Benor: "And its full of vampires?" Thonnir: "Cowards! We must kill the vampires! We have to make them pay!" Lurbuk: "Of course. But why not let go in first?" Quotes *''"A new face! Such a welcome sight in dreary old Morthal. Welcome friend, welcome!"'' *''"Don't fret over the gloom, there's nothing to fear! Old Lurbuk will brighten your spirits -- just lend him your ear!"'' *''"The good people of Morthal have yet to embrace my talent."'' *''"Try as you may, they won't say "good day," but will just walk away. Worry not, Morthal! Lurbuk is here to stay!"'' *''The fair Jonna does me a great courtesy by allowing me to entertain the guests of her noble establishment."'' *''"I, Lurbuk the Great, will win the hearts of the people of Morthal one day, mark my words!"'' Trivia *According to the game data, Lurbuk is the son of Chief Burguk of Dushnikh Yal, so if anyone kills Lurbuk before the "Contract: Kill Lurbuk" quest, Chief Burguk will send a party of hired thugs after them although if he is killed while incognito, e.g. as a werewolf, Chief Burguk will send a letter thanking the Dragonborn. *Jonna will continue to mention Lurbuk, even after his assassination. Appearances * de:Lurbuk es:Lurbuk gro-Dushnikh pl:Lurbuk ru:Лурбук Category:Skyrim: Bards Category:Skyrim: Morthal Characters